Some Things Should Just Be Left Alone
by VoodooNecromancer
Summary: -In Progress- The self proclaimed Ghost Wit The Most is hell bent on escaping the After Life, and 23 year old Artemis Morgenstern is his ticket to freedom. But when her sister comes into contact with a cursed necklace, his plans have to be put on hold. And then there's the problem of Artemis being head over heels for him that he'll have to deal with. Crap summary! Sorry!
1. Prologue Thingy

_**A/N: **__Well hello there! Glad you stopped by. If you're reading this, there's a chance you've read some of my other work. If not, then this will be a new experience for you. I would like to start off by saying that this is a new experience for me too. Not writing fan fics, but writing with this particular character. If you're familiar with my work, you know my stories usually revolve around one very mischievous pirate by the name of Captain Jack Sparrow. But it seems the good captain has taken a leave of absence from my mind and who should come to visit, but the Ghost With The Most...Beetlejuice (or as I prefer to spell it...Betelgeuse). This is completely uncharted territory for me, so I hope I don't get chased off with torches and pitchforks for the writing of this story. I'm not exactly sure why BJ has decided to take up residency in my mind, but he has and I'm not one to argue with poltergeists. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the show! And as always, reviews are appreciated! Hope I don't disappoint! Oh, and any mention of real persons, living or dead, is exactly that. A mention. No rules being broken here! ~Requiem_

* * *

**Prologue Thingy (Sorry it's short)**

He knew how to get under her skin. He knew how to turn her thoughts to him. He knew the things that made her go weak in the knees. The things that stole her breath from her chest.

He knew how to control her, to make her his completely. Even in death, his hold on her couldn't be severed.

He wasn't even real. Or...at least he wasn't supposed to be. Turns out that Tim Burton fellow didn't realize that a character he _thought_ was just someone created in the minds of the script writers for his movie was very real.

And now, with his supernatural hooks buried in the mind of a rather rebellious young woman, he was planning his escape from the controlling world of the After Life and into the world of the living...


	2. Chapter One

_**A/N: **__Ok! So that little prologue thingy was really short. And for that I apologize. But that is literally how this thing started in my head. That little blurb floated into my mind one afternoon and it's just started evolving from there. So let's see where this takes us! ~Requiem_

_Soundtrack for my writing: 69 Eyes, Danny Elfman film scores_

* * *

**Chapter One**

The room was dark, save for a few candles set on the night stand and on the vanity. Music played out of a stereo sitting on a dresser near the bathroom door. The album playing was _Paris Kills_ by the 69 Eyes.

23 year old Artemis Morgenstern sat cross legged on the black satin sheets of her king size four poster bed, the blood red curtains drawn back so she wasn't hidden from the room, nose deep in a book about ghosts and other paranormal creepy crawlies. Not that she needed to read it. Thanks to her relationship with _him_, she knew more about ghosts, poltergeists, and other things that went bump in the night than she really cared to know. Though, relationship was a strong word. She certainly wasn't romantically involved with the self proclaimed Ghost With The Most.

_Betelgeuse..._

Just thinking his name sent a shiver down her spine. It had happened 7 months ago. She had been sitting in the exact same spot, reading a book she had found in the attic of the house about poltergeists. And one particular section of the book had been about him. It even had the incantation that was used to Call him. At the time, she had thought it was a bunch of nonsense. That ghosts and poltergeists weren't real and that the incantation would have no more effect than saying Bloody Mary 3 times in your bathroom mirror. So she had tried it out, just to see. And he had appeared in her room, sitting on her vanity. The acquaintanceship that followed was one she would never understand. Sometimes he seemed to loathe being around her if she Called him. Other times, he seemed to enjoy it. They would joke around, he would haunt her neighbors when they hosted parties that got too loud in the middle of the night. But his lack of boundaries (and a failed attempt to get into her bed one night) always got him sent back to the Neitherworld quickly, so he never got to fully enjoy being in the world of the living. But one thing came about that she hadn't been expecting. She had feelings for the poltergeist. Yes, feelings for a man who had been dead for six centuries. But she knew he didn't feel the same, nor would she ever admit it out loud to him that she cared for him.

She put the book on her night stand next to the candles and looked at her clock. The green neon numbers read 2:30am. That's when Artemis realized her music had stopped even though she knew she had hit disc repeat on her stereo. An eerie green glow emanated from her vanity mirror, the mirror itself was full of green smoke swirling slowly. Then she heard it. The piano solo from one of her favorite movies, _The Corpse Bride_. The melody floated out from the green haze and into her ears. The notes pulled at her mind, making her feet move toward the vanity without being told to. Now fully in a trance, Artemis crossed her bedroom and stood before the oval mirror of her vanity, looking into the fog-filled glass. Before she could regain control, the incantation spilled out of her mouth.

_Though I know I should be wary  
Still I venture someplace scary  
Ghostly haunting I turn loose  
Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse!_

With a flash of green light and a sharp crack, Artemis vanished.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

With another crack, Artemis materialized in a dark ballroom. It was dimly lit with candelabras and in the center of the room sat a black grand piano. Bent over the keys was a man in a black and white striped suit, his silver-blonde hair sticking out of his skull at all angles, his alabaster skin glowing in the dim light. His eyes, which were an unnatural shade of green, met Artemis' eyes and held them with a penetrating stare as he played the final chords of the song and let them echo until they faded into silence. As the notes faded, the fog that had seemed into Artemis' mind began to clear and she realized where she was. The Neitherworld. More specifically, the ballroom in Betelgeuse's rather extravagant house. Even in death, the man appreciated the finer things in life, and his house proved that.

"Betelgeuse." Artemis breathed his name, barely a whisper. He rose from the piano bench, eyes never leaving hers.

"Still can't resist that song, can ya babes." His voice was low, gruff. A wicked smiled played on his lips as he leaned against the piano.

"I don't know why, but something about you playing that song just grabs me and won't let go." Artemis replied. Betelgeuse chuckled to himself, knowing good and well why the song had such a hold on her. He used the music to amplify his Juice so that he could get a better hold on her mind. Ever since Artemis had Called him 7 months ago, he had been slowly but surely strengthening his hold on the young woman's mind. It wasn't just the music though. He had frequented her dreams enough to know how she actually felt about him. She was crazy about him. And he used that completely to his advantage.

"So, you got me here. What d'you want BJ." Artemis asked. Even though it wasn't how he spelled his name, the poltergeist didn't mind the nickname. It sounded way better than BG, which would just make it sound like he was a disco band.

In the blink of an eye, Betelgeuse had vanished from the piano and reappeared directly behind Artemis.

"Is it so hard to believe that I just wanted to see you?" His voice was right in her ear, hands on her upper arms. Artemis felt a buzz of electricity where his cool hands touched her skin and her heart began to beat faster. The wicked grin returned to Betelgeuse's lips as he felt the change in her body.

"Yes it is, BJ." Artemis breathed, finally regaining her voice. "Because that's not your style."

"Maybe not back then. But it's been 3 months since I've seen you. Cut me some slack. I missed you." For once, Betelgeuse wasn't lying. He really had missed Artemis. Though he couldn't figure out why. They always butted heads on everything. And yet...

"You really missed me, BJ?"

"Yeah. Guess I did." It sounded strange, even to his ears.

_No, _he thought. _This isn't the plan. Remember, get the breather to fall hard and fast for you and agree to marry you. Then you'll be free of this gods-awful curse._ It was a brilliant plan, especially seeing as Artemis was already head over heels for him. So now all he had to do was convince her to marry him and he would be free.

Offering his arm to Artemis, Betelgeuse led her to the back of the ballroom and through the door to the rest of his estate.


	4. Chapter Three

_**A/N: **__Y'know...these chapters are a lot longer written out by hand in my notebook! I feel like I'm short changing people when they get written out here. Guess that's just the nature of it..._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

They sat in the elaborate master bedroom for a good 5 minutes in total silence, Artemis cross legged on a bed that was almost identical to her own, Betelgeuse stretched out on a faded, moth-eaten Victorian fainting couch. Betelgeuse was trying to figure out how to word his proposal to Artemis so that she wouldn't realize that the only reason he wanted to marry her was so he could be free of the Neitherworld. Finally, he spoke.

"Hey babes? Can I ask ya something?"

"Actually BJ, I need to tell you something myself."

"Sure babes. What is it?" Artemis took a deep breath and in that moment, Betelgeuse realized her hands were trembling.

"I...I sorta...came into the possession of a cursed object." Artemis stammered. Betelgeuse raised an eyebrow in response as she continued.

"My sister got a hold of it, and now she's at the mercy of a rather vengeful spirit." Her sister. Betelgeuse remembered the woman. They looked nothing alike due to the fact that both girls were adopted and from different families. Where Artemis had pale skin, hazel eyes, and long light brown hair (which she had taken to dying an almost blood red lately), Ashley was tan with black hair cut in a punky style and dark eyes. The fact that they weren't biologically related didn't matter. Their bond was stronger than most blood sisters.

"What's the object."

"A necklace."

"Gotta be more specific than that, babes."

"It...it belonged to Adriana Borgia." If there had been blood in Betelgeuse's veins, it would have run ice cold at the mention of that name. Adriana Borgia, cousin to the infamous Lucrezia Borgia, had been as cruel as her family name suggested she was.

"Artemis..." Uh-oh. Betelgeuse had used her name. He never did that unless he was really mad. And now, he was talking through gritted teeth. "How exactly did you get your hands on Adriana Borgia's necklace?" With a sigh, Artemis confessed the whole thing.

"Well...I was helping down at the history museum. You know, like I do every weekend. And they were setting up the new Borgia exhibit and...well...I sorta...took it."

"You did WHAT!"

"Hey! It's not like it was Lucrezia's! And how was I supposed to know it was cursed. Besides, it wasn't a main piece in the exhibit. I figured no one would notice it was gone, which they haven't by the way. I just wanted to borrow it for a party this Friday and then I was gonna return it. But then Ashley tried it on and now the spirit of Adriana has a hold on her." Betelgeuse swore loudly. He had personally known all of the Borgias, most intimately, Adriana. She had been a dark, twisted woman who loved to torture her captives in rather disturbing ways, which was part of what had drawn Betelgeuse to her in the first place. But her overly controlling and jealous nature had ultimately driven him away.

What Betelgeuse couldn't figure out was why she would have tied a part of herself to a necklace when it would guarantee that she would get stuck in the After Life and she would be essentially cursed like he was. Of course, it didn't matter why she had done it. What mattered was she had done it and now Artemis' sister was in trouble.


End file.
